Starlight
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Sehun memiliki hubungan aneh dengan Kai, Chanyeol dan Kris, sahabatnya. Tidak ada ikatan cinta diantara mereka. Lalu kemudian seseorang datang mengambil perhatian Sehun. Apakah kedatangan orang itu akan mengubah hubungan persahabatan mereka atau malah menjadikan ikatan itu semakin rumit?/UkeHUN!
1. Chapter 1

**STARLIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN, HANHUN, CHANHUN, KRISHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Don't like don't read, gs!**

 **Chapter 1. Gemerlap**

 **.**

Suasana malam tampak begitu meriah di bar starlight. Bar elite yang menyuguhkan gemerlapnya dunia hiburan bagi orang orang dengan niat bersenang-senang.

Disalah satu sudut, tampak seorang wanita yang tampak mencolok diantara teman temannya yang lain. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun dengan bahu terbuka berwarna hitam yang mencetak lekuk tubuh sempurnanya. Rambut caramelnya dibiarkan tergerai hingga pinggang. Bibirnya yang dibalut lipstick merah membuatnya semakin sexy.

Sehun-nama wanita itu- tertawa karena lelucon salah satu temannya, membuat matanya yang berhiaskan eyeliner menyipit membentuk eyesmile yang cantik.

" _Enough, girls_. Aku akan keatas." Ucap Sehun setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Yayaya, kau akan mengangkang di jam segini?" sindir Jessica pedas.

Sehun mengacungkan jari tengahnya sambil tertawa dan berjalan menjauh.

" _Talk shit and die, bitch_." Teriaknya.

Jessica tertawa karena ucapan sahabatnya itu, lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya bersama kawan kawannya yang lain sambil menunggu hari semakin malam untuk turun berdansa.

Sehun menaiki tangga sambil bersenandung pelan, mengikuti lagu yang diputar keras keras dari lantai bawah. Dia membuka pintu ruangan berwarna putih itu dan masuk tanpa meminta izin.

Begitu masuk, dia disuguhi adegan hot yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan seorang wanita yang entah siapa namanya sedang bercumbu.

Sehun berdecak tapi tetap mendudukkan diri di kursi yang bersebrangan dari tempat yang digunakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak ambil pusing dan tetap melanjutkan cumbuannya pada wanita tadi. Merasa diacuhkan, Sehun mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya dengan pematik.

Di hisapan yang ketiga, dia dikagetkan oleh sepasang lengan yang melingkari lehernya dan kecupan yang dia terima disudut bibirnya. Sehun mendengus dan balik mencium kilat orang tadi tepat di bibirnya ketika tahu siapa orang tadi.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kris." Ucap Sehun.

Kris mengecup bahu telanjang Sehun sekali sebelum mendudukkan diri di samping Sehun yang sontak menyandarkan dirinya ke dada bidang Kris yang hanya terbalut kemeja biru tua dengan dua kancing yang terbuka.

"Ini masih sore dan Chanyeol sudah bergumul seperti itu." gumam Kris.

Sehun tertawa kembali, "Kau hanya iri, bajingan."

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggigit pelan cuping telinga wanita didekapannya itu.

"Jadi kau mau membantu pria tampan ini menghilangkan rasa irinya, jalang?" tanya Kris seduktif.

Sehun membalas perbuatan Kris, tangannya merambat ke area vital pria itu dan meremasnya pelan, menimbulkan erangan yang lolos dari mulut Kris.

"Sayangnya, si jalang ini sedang tidak ingin menghabiskan malamnya dengan bajingan sepertimu." Bisik Sehun tepat di depan bibir Kris.

Baru akan menyambar bibir Sehun, Kris terpaksa berhenti karena Kai yang memasuki ruangan.

"Hello, hon." Sapa Kai pada Sehun lalu mengecup bibirnya sekali.

"Chanyeol mana?"

Sehun mengambil segelas bir dan menenggaknya sebelum menjawab, "Dia sudah pergi ke kamar tamu."

"Sesore ini?" tanya Kai heran.

Sehun melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Kris dan beranjak pergi. Kai yang melihatnya mengurungkan niat mematik rokok.

"Kau akan turun berdansa?"

Sehun menoleh dengan pandangan genit, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual dengan jari tengah diacungkan pada dua pria itu.

" _One night stand_ sesore ini sepertinya nikmat."

"Hei! Kau baru saja menolakku, sialan." Umpat Kris.

Kai yang mendengarnya tergelak, "Si brengsek yang malang." Sindir Kai.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan kembali meneruskan jalannya hingga tubuhnya hilang dibalik pintu.

Kris menoleh pada Kai yang sibuk dengan asap rokoknya. Dia memutuskan menuangkan bir pada gelas dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Membiarkan cairan itu membakar tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol kembali dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa dua orang sahabatnya sebelum menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Kilat sekali." Komentar Kai.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terpejam, lalu mendengus kesal. Dia mengambil satu botol bir yang masih tersisa setengah dan menegaknya langsung. Kris menggeleng melihat kefrustasian Chanyeol.

"Biar kutebak," celetuk Kris membuat dua orang itu mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya.

Kai mengetukkan abu rokoknya di asbak, menoleh ke arah Kris dengan senyum meremehkan. Kris itu ngawur, menurut Kai. Tipe pria serampangan, anggapannya.

Mengenal Kris selama hampir delapan tahun –Kai, Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun saling mengenal sejak SMA ngomong-ngomong- membuatnya hafal kepribadian sahabat sahabatnya itu.

"Kau terkena impoten dini." Ucap Kris.

Chanyeol sontak menyemburkan bir yang tengah dia minum dan terbatuk-batuk setelahnya, menimbulkan tawa menggelegar yang pecah dari Kai dan Kris.

Chanyeol mengumpat keras karena mereka tidak berniatan menolongnya sama sekali. Dia segera menyambar air putih di bawah meja dan menegaknya setengah.

" _Bastard! Shut your fucking mouth_!" umpatnya.

Kai mengeluarkan suaranya setelah berhasil meredakan efek dari lelucon Kris yang mengerikan. Demi apa, Chanyeol yang dikenal sebagai penakluk sejati tiba tiba benda kebanggaanya terserang impoten?

"Okay, calm down, Chan." Ucap Kai meski masih terasa geli, "Jadi apa yang terjadi hingga kau frustasi dan Kris menganggapmu terkena impoten mendadak?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Kai membuat Kris tak bisa menahan tawanya, kembali pria itu tertawa hingga merebahkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, meskipun begitu tetap menjawab.

"Kau tau wanita yang bermain denganku tadi?"

"Ah, wanita tua tadi?" Kai menatap Kris bingung, "Dia dan Chanyeol pergi sebelum kau datang." Jelas Kris.

"Sialan, dia tidak tua." Geram Chanyeol.

Kris mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Make upnya seperti wanita paruh baya."

"Ternyata dia dibawah umur, fuck! Dia meninggalkanku karena dihubungi ibunya, katanya? Oh shit!"

Chanyeol tak habis habisnya mengumpat, miliknya sudah tegang dan hanya tinggal bagian inti tapi wanita tak tau diri itu malah meninggalkannya. Wanita itu tidak bisa melakukan itu padanya. Tidak pada saat miliknya sudah siap seperti itu.

Kris berusaha setengah mati menahan tawanya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Kai sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama, kepalanya menunduk, meskipun begitu, Chanyeol dapat melihat sudut bibir Kai yang berkedut menahan tawa.

"Bajingan kalian semua." Desah Chanyeol.

"Oh, dimana Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari satu satunya wanita yang akan membelanya itu tidak berada disana.

" _One night stand_ katanya." Jawab Kris cuek, dia masih kesal pada penolakan Sehun, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau percaya pada Sehun? dia tidak akan melakukannya sesore ini, bung." sindir Kai.

Chanyeol menggeram, "Aku butuh bantuannya untuk menjinakkan adikku."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus Sehun? kau membuatnya terdengar seperti wanita bayaran." Ucap Kai tersinggung.

Bagaimanapun, meski Sehun satu satunya wanita dikelompok mereka, tak benar jika Chanyeol berkata atau bahkan jika sampai menganggap Sehun seperti itu.

"Santai bung, kau tau maksudku tidak seperti itu." ucap Chanyeol.

Kris membuka satu lagi kancingnya saat merasakan panas alkohol mulai bereaksi, sepertinya dia harus berhenti minum jika ingin kembali ke apartement dengan selamat.

"Yah, maksud Chanyeol tentu saja tidak seperti itu. maksudnya, Sehunlah yang terbaik." Ujar Kris.

Meskipun masih kesal, Kris tidak bisa menampik jika Sehun memang yang terbaik. Tubuh wanita itu, suaranya, organ intimnya, menurutnya, bahkan menurut dua orang dihadapannya ini memang Sehun yang terbaik.

Kai menghela nafasnya, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Hello? Sedang membicarakanku?"

Orang yang sedari tadi diperbincangkan memasuki ruangan dengan santai. Dia mendudukkan diri disebelah Chanyeol tanpa masalah. Baru setelah Sehun tidak mendengar suara dari siapapun dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan sialnya yang pertama kali di lihat adalah sesuatu yang menggembung di antara selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Oh my, apa yang terjadi pada penismu?" tanya Sehun geli. "Kau impoten dini?"

Kris dan Kai kembali menyuarakan tawa mereka. Ternyata bukan hanya Kris, Sehun juga memiliki selera humor yang ngawur seperti itu.

"Hun, help me." Desah Chanyeol pasrah. "Bermain solo benar benar bukan style ku."

Sehun mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol, lebih memilih mengambil segelas bir dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Kukira kau sudah menyelesaikannya bersama wanita lain tadi, untuk apa kau meminta tolong padaku? Minta tolon saja pada yang lain." Ucap Sehun dengan nada merajuk.

Chanyeol menarik Sehun ke pangkuannya, membuat si wanita memekik pelan karena benda keras menusuk sela pantatnya.

"Aku hanya bermain-main, hun. Kau yang terbaik." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang memelas.

"Tidak hun, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. kau menolakku tadi."

Kris menyuarakan penolakannya, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam seolah berkata 'kau-tidak-lihat-penisku-lebih-membutuhkan-hah?'

Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan dua pria dewasa itu. dengan sengaja Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga membuat Chanyeol mendesis.

"Oh, ini masih terlalu sore sebenarnya. Tapi menurut kalian apakah foursome akan sangat menarik?"

Sehun bertanya dengan ekspresi polos sambil menatap Kai yang menyeringai kearahnya.

" _How about fuck your little hunnie, daddys_?" ucap Sehun dengan nada sensual.

Chanyeol dan Kris menyeringai mesum, sudah sangat lama mereka tidak pernah melakukan foursome. Terakhir kali yang mereka ingat, itu saat mereka masih mahasiswa semester lima. Dan sepertinya melakukan hal itu tidak akan membosankan.

"Jangan merengek berhenti, darl. Kau yang memulainya." Desis Kai saat merasa celananya sudah sangat sesak hanya karena melihat wajah sensual Sehun.

" _As you wish, daddy_ ~"

 **-==-STARLIGHT-==-**

Sehun terbangun saat sinar matahari mengusik tidurnya. Dekapan erat dari sepasang lengan yang dia ketahui sebagai milik Kai membuatnya malas beranjak. Dihadapannya, dada bidang milik Chanyeol bergerak naik turun teratur sesuai hembusan nafasnya. Sehun melongok kebalik tubuh Chanyeol dan melihat Kris yang juga bertelanjang dada membelakangi mereka.

Sehun melepaskan lengan Kai dengan hati hati, sedikit meringis saat merasakan area intimnya yang nyeri saat dia hendak meraih kemeja biru tua milik Kris.

Seperti biasa, mereka akan bercinta dengan liar jika sudah bersama. Dan itu akan berdampak bagi perabotan apartement Sehun yang berantakan. Bahkan sofa di ruang tengahnya bisa bergeser. Oh, Sehun menghela nafasnya, setelah ini, tiga orang itu juga harus berkontribusi memperbaik letak perabotannya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dari kamar mandi, Sehun memutuskan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Karena dirinya lupa berbelanja, mungkin Sehun hanya akan memasak omlete untuk mereka.

"Oke, ayo kita buat sarapan untuk para bajingan disana." Gumamnya semangat.

 **-==-STARLIGHT-==-**

Sehun berdecak kesal setelah menerima panggilan dari agensinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dipaksa datang untuk pemotretan di hari libur? Yah, tentu bisa. Buktinya, mereka berhasil memaksa Sehun dengan iming iming liburan satu minggu penuh. Sehun mendengus, pasti mereka juga akan mengganggunya nanti. Yah paling tidak, potographer yang akan memotretnya berbaik hati menjemputnya, dengan begitu Sehun tidak perlu repot repot ke basement untuk mengambil mobil.

Dia menatap sarapan buatannya yang telah terhidang di meja lalu melirik ke jam dinding putih yang menunjukkan angka delapan.

"Pria pria itu tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat." Gumamnya kesal.

Akhirnya Sehun memilih mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap. Dia akan meninggalkan pesan untuk bajingan lajang disana dan Sehun bisa berangkat dengan tenang. Karena biasanya, Sehun serasa terkena serangan jantung karena sahabatnya itu akan mendatangi agensinya jika tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun setelah mereka membuka mata.

Sehun memoleskan lipstick nude ke bibirnya sambil membatin, dia seperti seorang ibu dengan tiga anak laki laki yang berumur empat tahun saja.

Setelah mengenakan sepatunya, wanita berambut caramel itu hendak melangkah ke ruang tengah untuk mencari pena sebelum bel apartementnya berbunyi.

Mengurungkan niat awalnya, Sehun memilih membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu, mungkin itu photografernya. Tapi kemudian, rasa sesal yang dirasakan. Dia harusnya tidak pernah membuka pintu itu sama sekali. Itu memang photografernya, tidak ada yang salah. Namun, semua itu menjadi sangat salah karena...

"Hallo Hunna."

"Luhan?"

Dia.

Mantan.

Kekasihnya!

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Ada kritik dan saran? Mohon reviewnya^^ dilanjut atau tidak?**

 **Mohon sarannya untuk chapter kedepan enaknya seperti apa.**

 **Ini emang sengaja dibikin pendek soalnya mau tau responnya gimana? Soalnya rada enggak pede mau ngepost yang bitchy bitchy gini sehunnya. Bang Sehun, maafin adekmu iniiii**

 **Tapi daripada ngedekem di laptop, mending di publish aja.**

 **Oh, buat sidestorynya LIES, aku udah buat tenang aja. Cuma masih aku editin, yang sementara masih on going yang CHANHUN soalnya masih gloomy gitu kalo mau aku buat KAIHUNnya, banyak yang pengen nggak usah dibuat KAIHUNnya sih.**

 **Mungkin ada yang salah faham maksud aku di ff LIES. Maksud aku buat sidestory KAIHUN itu gabakal ngaruh sama sidestory CHANHUN.**

 **Maksudnya gimana ya, duh aku kok jadi bingung juga hoho.**

 **Pokoknya, aku buat sidestory KAIHUN Cuma buat para KAIHUN shippers yang pengen ngeliat KAIHUN barengan, tapi nggak bakal ngaruh sama sidestory satunya tentang CHANHUN.**

 **Ah ribet, ditunggu aja ya pokoknya^^**

 **Akhir kata, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**STARLIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN, HANHUN, CHANHUN, KRISHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Don't like don't read, gs!**

 **Chapter 2. The past**

 **.**

"Hai, apa kabar?"

Luhan bertanya masih dengan suaranya yang mempesona. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa menatap alur wajah Luhan yang sudah lama tidak dia pandang. Matanya masih secemerlang dulu, senyumnya masih tetap membuat dadanya menghangat. Perasaan lama yang pernah dia lalui bersama Luhan.

"Baik." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, Sehun menjawab begitu singkat tanpa nada ceria layaknya dulu. Meskipun begitu Sehun masih memiliki paras dan suara yang sesuai dengan ingatannya, bahkan lebih cantik.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil tasku."

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah menutup pintu apartementnya. Meskipun tidak sopan, Sehun tidak punya banyak pilihan. Luhan tersenyum miris setelahnya.

Wanita itu menyenderkan badannya pada pintu, menyibak poninya kebelakang sambil mendesah lelah. Tidak sekalipun dalam banyak detik yang berlalu selama ini Sehun menyangka akan bertemu Luhan kembali. Hubungan mereka telah berakhir, seharusnya Sehun sadar itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kecil disudut ruangan, Sehun meraih pena dan kertas, menyelesaikan niatan awalnya sebelum meraih tas tangan yang telah dia letakkan di sofa.

Menghela nafas kembali, Sehun memasang topeng ekspresinya dan membuka pintu, dia mendapati Luhan yang memunggungi pintu yang sontak membalikkan badannya kearah Sehun.

"Ayo berangkat, kapten." Dengan senyum yang dengan sadar telah menarik kenangan mereka berdua kepermukaan.

Dan Luhan juga menanggapi ucapan Sehun sama persis seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu.

" _Yes, maam."_

 **-STARLIGHT—**

Kailah yang pertama bangun dari tidur, dia mengucek matanya dan memandang jam yang menunjukkan angka sepuluh di sudut ruangan. Kai bangkit setelah menyambar dan mengenakan celananya, lalu segera bergegas keluar kamar saat tidak mendengar suara Sehun sama sekali.

"Sehun?"

Kai memanggil sahabatnya itu dan tidak mendapati jawaban apapun. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur dan hanya mendapati ruangan itu hanya terisi dengan sarapan yang dibuatkan Sehun.

Kai menyisir poninya kebelakang dan mendesah ketika melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Lagi lagi wanita itu pergi tanpa memberitahukan langsung padanya.

"Apa susahnya membangunkanku sih." gumamnya kesal sambil membaca tulisan tangan Sehun.

Dia mengernyit saat melihat kerutan seperti bekas air mata di bagian bawah kertas. Tapi Kai mengenyahkan pikiran itu. memang apa yang membuat Sehun menangis?

' _Ini mungkin hanya tetesan air dari tangannya yang basah.'_ __Batin Kai.

Akhirnya Kai memilih berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setelah itu mungkin dia akan merapikan perabotan Sehun, mengingat betapa liar kegiatan mereka kemarin malam.

 **-STARLIGHT-**

Kemana perginya Oh Sehun si ratu pesta yang liar? Nyatanya julukan itu sama sekali tidak pantas disandang Sehun kali ini. dirinya hanya mampu terdiam sambil memainkan jemarinya gugup, membiarkan mata cemerlang Luhan memandangnya intens, menelanjanginya layaknya saat saat mereka pernah bersama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

Setelah menyelesaikan pemotretan, Luhan mengajaknya menikmati sore di kedai kopi depan SMA mereka dulu. Dan Sehun tentu menyetujuinya untuk kesopanan. Jika bukan untuk tata krama, mana mau Sehun kembali ke tempat biasa mereka dulu. Ugh, Sehun mulai lelah dengan suku kata 'dulu' yang membuatnya kembali menerawang ke masa itu.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" bisik Sehun lemah.

Kenangan indahnya bersama Luhan terus saja berputar seperti kaset rusak di ingatannya, tentu semua itu selalu beriringan dengan hal pahit yang berusaha dia lupakan.

"Apakah kau masih seperti dulu?" Luhan balik bertanya.

Kemeja putih dibalik jaket hitamnya seolah berkilau saat Sehun menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

"Tolong, jangan ungkit semua itu." ucap Sehun tegas.

Luhan menghela nafas, nampaknya salah berucap di pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah sekian tahun. Pria itu mengumpat dalam hati karena mengacaukan rencananya. Susah. Sungguh susah untuk menjadi fotographer yang menangani Sehun. perempuan itu kini telah menjadi bintang, dan Luhan harus bersusah payah meminta kontak agensi Sehun dari kawan lamanya hanya untuk bertemu. Karena Sehun, setelah kejadian itu seolah menghilang, mengganti nomor dan menonaktifkan semua media sosialnya.

Tentu Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun atas apa yang perempuan itu lakukan, perbuatan Sehun benar, sangat benar. Malah Luhan yang salah. Maka dari itu, Luhan ingin memperbaiki segalanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan tepat dimatanya dengan pandangan terluka yang menyakiti Luhan. Harapan Luhan mulai menyusut, tentu dia bodoh dengan mengharapkan Sehun menyambutnya dengan lengan terbuka. Pemikiran naive seorang Luhan.

"Kalau begitu jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi." Jawab Sehun cepat.

Dia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat agar tidak menangis dihadapan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan menganggapnya cengeng. Sehun tidak ingin dianggap seperti itu, dia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini dan Sehun tidak menangis dihadapan Luhan. Dan kali ini pun, Sehun mencoba untuk mengulanginya.

"Tidak Sehun, aku tidak bisa."

Luhan menggenggam jemari Sehun yang dingin, meremasnya. Sungguh, Luhan hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaannya, memulai segalanya kembali dan membuat Sehun bahagia.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkanmu, tidak memikirkan perbuatanmu lagi, tapi kau datang dan membuatku mengingatnya. Tidak bisakah kau kembali saja dan membiarkan aku melupakannya seperti sebelumnya?" lirih Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, senyumnya terbit untuk menenangkan Sehun. dia tahu meskipun Sehun mencoba setenang ini, tapi perempuan itu tengah mengatasi pergolakan batinnya sendiri. Dia telah mengenal Sehun luar dalam, menyelami dunia kelam bersama, bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengerti Sehun setelah semua itu?

"Aku benar benar minta maaf, Hunna." Sehun tergetar dengan panggilan Luhan padanya. "Aku tidak memaksamu kembali padaku lagi meskipun aku ingin, hanya saja maafkan aku."

Sehun menarik tangannya di genggaman Luhan. Dia memandangi jemarinya yang terasa kosong setelah jemari Luhan tak menangkup tangannya lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah salah, Luhan. Kau- kau benar. Kau hanya mencari yang terbaik, dan aku hanyalah seorang pelacur dimatamu."

Luhan menarik lengan Sehun cepat, membuat Sehun kaget karena tarikan kuat itu dan kaget karena emosi dan luka tergambar di raut wajah Luhan.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya emosi sambil menatap Sehun tepat di matanya, "Tidak, kau bukan pelacur."

Sehun tergugu namun kemudian senyum sinis andalannya terbit seiring sentakannya pada lengan yang digenggam Luhan.

"Ya, itu dulu. Sebelum keputusanmu. Setelah saat itu dan hingga sekarang, anggapanmu tentang aku tidak berubah, Luhan." Jawab Sehun tenang.

Luhan meremas surainya frustasi. Luhan mengutuk keputusannya meninggalkan Sehun saat itu jika tau kalau dia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan dan melupakan perempuan ini.

"Sehun, kumohon." Pinta Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar. "Aku sungguh tersiksa selama ini, aku menyesal. Aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya, kumohon."

Sehun tersentak. Hatinya tergetar. Luhan yang dia kenal tidak akan pernah memohon pada siapapun. Mereka pernah mengarungi gemerlap malam bersama, dan Luhan bukanlah orang seperti yang dihadapannya. Pria itu memiliki harga diri tinggi dan sifat keras khasnya sendiri. Dan kali ini, bisa Sehun pastikan, Luhan bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi mau apa? Sehun telah sakit hati karena keputusan Luhan, lalu kenapa jika Luhan bersungguh sungguh? Sehun tidak ingin rasa sakit itu kembali terulang.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang memerah, dulu mata itu selalu membuatnya nyaman, membuat dadanya menghangat, perasaan yang sama seperti yang kini dia rasakan. Sehun seharusnya sadar perbedaannya.

"Luhan telah meninggalkanku." Bisik Sehun.

Luhan merasakan denyutan dikepalanya saat Sehun berucap dengan suara pelan. Sehun, orang yang disayanginya terluka karenanya.

"Luhan telah membuangku, dia menyakitiku."

"Aku tahu, Hunna. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal."

Luhan tak lelah mengucapkan maaf untuk Sehun. seribu kali pun rasanya belum cukup dia ucapkan.

"Maaf, Luhan. Mari bertemu lain kali dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Aku pulang."

Kali ini, Sehun harus pergi lagi. Untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak karena Luhan.

Karena ini semua adalah kesalahan.

 **-STARLIGHT-**

Sehun membuka dan menutup pintu apartement dengan cepat. Tubuhnya yang bersandar pada pintu merosot kebawah. Sehun menunduk dan memikirkan apa apa yang terjadi seharian ini. semua terasa seperti mimpi. Kembalinya Luhan ke kehidupannya setelah sekian tahun Sehun menghindarinya membuat Sehun bimbang.

Pria itu masih secemerlang dulu. Yang membedakan hanya garis wajahnya yang semakin tegas dan bibirnya yang kemerahan tak sehitam dulu karena rokok.

Sehun mendengus, tentu saja. Pria itu tentu telah hidup lebih baik setelah membuang Sehun dan segala kenangan tentang dunia gemerlap mereka. Sama sekali tidak membiarkan Sehun berucap ketika Luhan dengan kejam meninggalkan Sehun bersama kenangannya.

Luhan telah menemukan orang yang baik, kehidupan yang baik. Luhan tidak perlu kembali pada Sehun yang masih berkubang di lubang yang sama. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan kembali terjerumus, tidak ingin lagi ditinggalkan untuk kedua kalinya setelah Luhan mendapatkan yang terbaik lagi. Tidak lagi.

Tanpa sadar matanya memanas dan buliran air mulai jatuh ke jemari di pangkuannya. Semakin lama semakin banyak seiring dengan perasaan yang masih tersisa untuk pria itu. kenapa Luhan harus kembali sebelum Sehun sepenuhnya mengenyahkan perasaan untuknya. Kenapa?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol memandangnya khawatir, tangan pria itu mengguncang bahu Sehun pelan saat tidak mendapati jawaban dari Sehun.

"Sehun, katakan sesuatu!" Chanyeol berseru panik.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya pelan dan melingkari leher Chanyeol, menarik dirinya tenggelam di rengkuhan Chanyeol. Membagi sedikit bebannya pada sahabatnya.

"Sehun, tenanglah."

Tangan Chanyeol yang besar mengusap lembut rambut panjang Sehun yang membuat perempuan di dekapannya semakin mengencangkan tangisnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, sesuatu pasti telah menimpa sahabatnya, dan nampaknya Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin membagi hal itu pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu tersenyum miris, yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya memeluk Sehun dan menenangkannya. Seperti layaknya sahabat.

Ya, Chanyeol menanamkan hal itu dalam hati. Mereka adalah sahabat. Sama seperti hubungan Sehun dengan Kris dan Kai. Mereka berempat, Sahabat.

 **-STARLIGHT-**

"Kau yakin akan bekerja hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang mematut dirinya di meja rias.

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu tiga kali, Chan." Jawab Sehun kesal, dia memicing main main memandang Chanyeol yang masih berada di ranjang. "Dan apakah kau tidak ingin mengangkat bokongmu dari ranjangku untuk membersihkan diri?"

Chanyeol memandang dirinya sendiri yang duduk bersandar di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos bagian bawahnya.

"Tidak, siapa tahu kau ingin morning sex sebelum bekerja." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa beban.

Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya, lalu beralih menyemprotkan parfum ke leher dan pergelangan tangannya.

"Morning sex jidatmu, kau tidak ingat kau menyiksaku hingga pagi semalam?" balas Sehun sinis. Dia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil tasnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, "Kau sih tak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu."

Sehun berhenti mendadak. Dan Chanyeol merutuki mulutnya yang lancang.

"Ya, kau tahu, sulit untuk menceritakan beberapa hal pada semua orang." Bisik Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia bangkit setelah mengenakan celana jeansnya, beranjak mendekati Sehun dan memeluk perempuan itu dari belakang. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Sehun.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku."

Sehun menghela nafasnya kembali sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tau? Sedari kemarin aku sudah terlalu lelah mendengar ucapan maaf, tapi karena kau sahabatku aku maafkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum aneh dibalik bahu Sehun, mengeratkan dekapannya sambil bergumam.

"Ya, terimakasih kawan."

 **-STARLIGHT-**

Sehun tak bisa menahan sakit hatinya saat melihat Luhan berdiri di samping mobil merahnya dengan seseorang yang amat Sehun kenal. Seringainya tumbuh ketika perempuan di hadapan Luhan membelai rahang pria itu.

Hanya segitu?, Sehun membatin didalam hati.

Lalu apa maksud perbuatan Luhan kemarin? Apa kemarin itu tidak ada artinya dimata Luhan? Apa ini sejenis permainan busuk Luhan untuk membuatnya jatuh kembali? berbagai pertanyaan terus berputar di pikiran Sehun, perempuan itu memilih menghampiri Luhan saat pemuda itu menangkap sosoknya. Mungkin dia bisa membalas Luhan, batinnya senang.

"Ah, Xiumin-ssi apa kabar?" sapa Sehun pada orang di sebelah Luhan.

"Sehun-ssi? Ah! Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu denganmu! Aku fans beratmu!" pekik Xiumin senang. Matanya yang bulat menyipit sejenak.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Xiumin malu malu.

Sehun terkekeh sejenak lalu mengamini perbuatan Luhan dalam hati, pantas saja pria itu meninggalkannya dengan kejam, apa yang didapat Luhan jauh dari pantas jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun yang tak ada apa apanya.

"Luhan banyak bercerita tentangmu, kukira Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan apa apa tentangku?" Sehun bercanda namun nadanya terlalu kering.

Luhan yang berdiri di samping Sehun hanya menunduk, harapannya hilang sudah, dia telah menghancurkan hati Sehun yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya dia genggam kembali.

"Sayang! Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang Sehun padaku! Padahal kan aku sering membicarakannya." rajuk Xiumin.

"Ah ya, kukira kau tak akan percaya." gumam Luhan.

"Pendusta." ucap Sehun pada Luhan main-main dibalas gelak tawa dari Xiumin yang tak tau apa apa. Ya, Luhan seorang pendusta, ingin kembali pada Sehun, katanya? Ternyata Luhan masih berhubungan dengan Xiumin dan tanpa tau malu pria itu memohon maaf kepadanya.

"Luhan pasti malu bercerita tentangku."

Sehun berucap santai, matanya melirik dan mendapati Luhan memandangnya putus asa. Luhan ingin berteriak dan membawa Sehun lari bersamanya, hanya untuknya. Tapi semuanya sudah kacau. Pertemuan Sehun dan Xiumin terlalu mendadak.

"Tidak mungkin!" sergah Xiumin cepat. "Luhan hanya malas, dia selalu seperti itu." keluh Xiumin.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu, yah wajar sih, kita memang tidak terlalu saling kenal."

pembohong, Sehun berteriak dalam hati. Bohong, Sehun paham luar dalam bagaimana Luhan, sama dengan Luhan padanya. Semua kebiasaan mereka, kebiasaan Luhan tak pernah terlupakan oleh Sehun, tak sekalipun.

Tapi sekarang Sehun mulai bertanya tanya, untuk apa semua kenangan itu jika Luhan sama sekali bukan miliknya lagi? Sehun saja sangsi jika Luhan masih mau mengulang segalanya lagi saat pria itu telah mendapat perempuan sempurna seperti Xiumin.

"Lagipula aku tidak sebaik itu untuk Luhan ceritakan pada orang baik sepertimu." Xiumin memerah namun membantah ucapan Sehun.

"Kau fansku, kan? Kau pasti sudah tau tentang gaya hidupku." lanjut Sehun.

Xiumin menggeleng sembari menggenggam dua tangan Sehun.

"Meski begitu, aku tetap fansmu! Aku percaya kau pasti akan berubah saat bertemu orang yang tepat. Dulu Luhan juga seperti itu sebelum bertemu denganku, aku percaya kau akan mengalaminya!"

Sehun ingin menangis, sungguh. Luhan sama sekali tidak menceritakan apapun pada Xiumin, dan itu cukup membuktikan seberapa berharganya kenangan mereka berdua dulu. Luhan seolah menghapus Sehun, menceritakan pada semua orang tentang dunia hitamnya yang dia lalui seorang diri. Padahal, pada kenyataannya Sehunlah yang selalu berada disamping pria itu. Menenangkan Luhan dalam dekapannya, membagi banyak hal berharga hanya untuk Luhan. Tapi bahkan Luhan malu untuk menyebut nama Sehun barang sekali pada Xiumin.

Matanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan terluka saat menjawab, "Sayangnya orang yang kukira akan terus bahagia bersamaku telah memiliki alasan lain untuk bahagia."

Sehun tersenyum kembali, senyum yang tidak pernah akan Luhan lupa seumur hidupnya. Senyum penuh luka seperti itu kembali Sehun tunjukkan padanya.

Sehun berdeham membasahi tenggorokannya yang tercekat Kali kembali berucap, "Baiklah baiklah, aku tidak pernah cocok dengan percakapan melodrama seperti ini, aku akan pergi."

"Apa kau akan pemotretan bersama Luhan? Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Xiumin semangat.

"Oh sayangnya tidak bisa, aku tidak akan melakukan pemotretan hari ini."

Luhan mengernyit bingung, "Sehun, bukankah ki-"

"Kurasa Kalina membutuhkan Waktu berdua sedikit lebih lama." canda Sehun.

Sehun sendiri merasa muak pada dirinya, mempertahankan seolah tak pernah terjadi apa apa padahal batinnya menjerit karena luka yang belum kering kembali terbuka.

"Dan aku juga membutuhkan waktu untuk menata beberapa hal." lanjut Sehun ambigu sambil menatap Luhan yang terlihat gusar.

Inginnya Luhan menarik Sehun dan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak saat Xiumin berada disini. Luhan ingin menahan Sehun, karena Luhan bisa dengan pasti mengetahui kemana mantan kekasihnya itu akan menata 'sesuatu'seperti yang diucapkannya.

"Kumohon jangan terlalu membahayakan diri." pinta Xiumin.

Sehun tidak bisa Membenci Xiumin. Itu tidak adil baginya. Xiumin tidak tahu apa apa, dan Sehun tidak boleh melukai hati perempuan seperti Xiumin, meski Sehun juga tidak bisa menyukai Xiumin.

"Asal kau tahu, aku sering mencoba berada di keadaan "membahayakan diri" seperti yang kau ucapkan setelah suatu kenangan buruk menimpaku." Sehun tak bisa berhenti membuat kenyataan hidupnya menjadi sebuah lelucon.

Menurutnya ini lucu, Sehun tak bisa membenci Luhan yang dengan jelas telah membuangnya, bahkan kini pria itu mempermainkannya. Lalu Sehun juga harus bersikap baik pada orang yang membuatnya muak.

"Aku pergi, Xiumin-ssi, kuharap kalian saling setia." ucap Sehun sarkastik yang sama sekali tidak tertangkap oleh Xiumin.

Luhan memandang punggung Sehun, dia tidak bisa memastikan dia bisa menggapai Sehun lagi. Jurang diantara mereka telah melebar, jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Sehun menghentikan langkah lalu berbalik memandangi Luhan intens tanpa memikirkan Xiumin yang kebingungan.

"Dan juga, kita tak sedekat itu untuk saling memanggil nama kecil masing-masing, Luhan-ssi."

"Kurasa kalian punya masalah sebelumnya." ucap Xiumin saat Sehun menghilang dibalik mobil putihnya.

Luhan mendengus, "Ya, masalah besar dan akulah orang brengseknya."

 **-Starlight-**

Kris mengernyitkan kening saat melihat Sehun datang ke bar sepagi ini, biasanya perempuan itu enggan datang sebelum matahari tenggelam. Dan kini sahabatnya itu dengan santai menekuk kakinya dan bersenandung.

Mungkin beda dengan Kris yang hampir tidak pernah menyentuh kasur kamarnya. Malam hingga pagi Kris akan bersenang senang di bar, lalu tidur sebentar di kamar yang disewakan bar atau jika beruntung dia Bis tidur di rumah Sehun baru kemudian bekerja jika jadwalnya penuh.

Sehun mendudukkan diri disamping Kris yang memandangnya seolah hantu. Dirinya sendiri juga tidak percaya menginjakkan kaki ke bar padahal matahari masih bisa dia lihat dengan jelas. Sehun menyahut putung rokok disela jemari Kris dan menghisapnya pelan lalu menghembuskan asapnya tepat diwajah Kris.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, brengsek." maki Sehun.

Kris terkekeh lalu menarik Sehun ke pangkuannya, dia melingkari pinggang Sehun dan bersandar di bahu sahabatnya itu. Dia menyukai aroma Sehun yang lembut.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu."

Sehun menyamankan diri dipangkuan Kris, jemarinya memainkan surai pirang pria itu. Meski Sehun lebih sering memaki Kris, tapi Kris entah mengapa bisa mengetahui jika Sehun tengah gelisah tanpa Sehun ucapkan. Kris adalah yang paling tua diantara Merek berempat, dan Sehun menyukai sifat Kris yang dapat membaca situasi.

"I'm fine, Kris."

Kini Kris mendongak memandang mata keabuan Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Kris menyukai warna mata Sehun, warnanya seperti awan mendung yang bukan malah terlihat menakutkan tapi menyejukkan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bersenang-senang hingga kau melupakan segalanya."

Sehun tersenyum, dia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Chanyeol, Kris dan Kai. Mereka selalu ada untuknya dan tak pernah memaksanya bercerita. Sikap saling menghargai yang terpupuk diantara nafsu dan gemerlap dunia malam mereka.

"Good idea, master."

 **-Starlight-**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, selepas menghabiskan pagi panas bersama Kris, Sehun meninggalkan Kris yang terlelap.

Kini Sehun merasa seperti orang tanpa jiwa, dia hanya berjalan kesana kemari tanpa tujuan. Dikepalanya juga hanya memikirkan masa lalunya bersama Luhan dan bagaimana cara melupakan semua itu, ditambah lagi dengan kembalinya Luhan yang membuat pikirannya semakin runyam, mungkin jika di-

Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya saat merasakan jemarinya digenggam seseorang. Dia menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati Kai memandangnya dengan senyum.

"Ingin berkencan, nona cantik?"

Sehun tertawa menyadari ini adalah salah satu cara Kai untuk menghiburnya.

"Tentu, tuan tampan."

Kai menarik Sehun ke stand es krim tak jauh dari sana. Memesan dua es krim vanilla yang mereka habiskan sembari berjalan jalan.

Lalu mata Sehun menangkap toko aksesoria di persimpangan jalan, perempuan itu menatap Kai dengan puppy eyes andalannya yang membuat Kai tertawa.

Asal Sehun tahu saja, tanpa puppy eyes, tanpa memohonpun, Kai akan memberikan segala yang Sehun inginkan. Asal Sehun tahu saja, tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak tahu.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran mellow yang hinggap dikepalanya dan memutuskan mengikuti tarikan Sehun memasuki toko.

"Kai, ayo beli ini."

Kai kembali tertawa melihat apa yang Sehun tunjuk. Itu jepit rambut kecil berwarna biru muda dan pink lucu.

Sehun tertawa dalam gendongan Kai. Setelah keluar dari toko hewan peliharaan, tak terasa senja sudah menyapa mereka berdua, akhirnya Kai memutuskan menghentikan kencan karena ingin Sehun beristirahat lebih awal mengingat betapa aktifnya perempuan itu tadi. Kini bahkan setelah berada di gendongan punggungnya dan dalam perjalanan pulang menyusuri tepi sungai, Sehun tetap saja bergerak tanpa lelah.

"Berhenti bergerak, Hun. Kau bisa jatuh." tegur Kai.

Sehun menurunkan lengannya yang tadi terangkat untuk menangkap capung, kini lengannya dilingkarkan ke leher Kai.

Sehun terkikik saat memandang wajah Kai dari samping. Kai memiliki cara berbeda untuk menghiburnya. Jika Chanyeol lebih suka memeluknya erat dan Kris yang lebih suka aktifitas fisik, Kai lebih memilih menghibur Sehun dengan cara seperti ini.

Kai tidak malu untuk menuruti kemauan Sehun yang aneh-aneh, termasuk mengenakan jepit rambut yang mereka beli di toko aksesoris. Kai bahkan tidak menghiraukan orang orang yang tersenyum geli memandang mereka berdua. Lihatlah kini Kai sibuk bersenandung pelan dengan jepit biru muda menjepit poni coklatnya kesamping.

"Kau tau, Hun. Kau selalu punya aku untuk kembali, jadi jangan bersedih lagi." ucap kai sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Kai. Dan mulai menangis.

 **TBC.**

 **Uhuhuhu, aku kok baper sendiri ya huhu**

 **Setelah berkutat dengan persiapan UAS, akhirnya aku bisa update lagi ditengah minggu tenang yang terasa tegang ini huhu**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mereview dan menunggu update**

 **Maaf banget aku nggak bisa update konstan karena RL ku yang sibuk banget, tapi aku usahain bakal diselesaiin kok.**

 **Akhir kata, mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**STARLIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN, HANHUN, CHANHUN, KRISHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Don't like don't read, gs!**

 **Chapter 2. And then?**

 **.**

.

Chanyeol menelusuri lorong agensi Sehun dengan langkah santai yang keren. Bahkan dia hanya memasukkan tangan kiri ke saku dan tangan kanannya memutar kunci mobil dengan santai tapi hampir seluruh mata yang melewatinya berdecak kagum atau berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mengagumi mahakarya Tuhan yang indah ini, terdengar berlebihan mungkin, tapi jika ini menyangkut seorang Park Chanyeol si Arsitek muda berbakat, tidak ada yang namanya berlebihan.

Chanyeol membuka sebuah ruangan yang dia ketahui sebagai tempat Sehun melakukan pemotretan hari ini, tapi yang didapatinya hanya beberapa crew yang terlihat sedang membereskan barang. Dia melirik jam tangannya dan berdecak kesal. Ini sudah jam satu, sedangkan Sehun selesai pemotretan lima belas menit yang lalu.

'Agensi Sehun ini benar benar.' keluhnya dalam hati.

Dalam beberapa hal, Chanyeol mengutuk kedisiplinan agensi Sehun. Mungkin Chanyeol akan bersyukur jika dalam keadaan biasa, misalnya Sehun dapat pulang tepat waktu dan beristirahat tepat waktu pula. Tapi jika begini keadaannya akan menyusahkan Chanyeol untuk mencari Sehun mengingat betapa aktifnya wanita itu.

"Permisi, apa Sehun sudah keluar?" tanya Chanyeol pada seorang staff perempuan yang kebetulan lewat.

Staff itu memandangi Chanyeol dengan salah tingkah. Sedangkan yang ditatap menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, kadang Chanyeol sedikit menyesali ketampanannya.

"Sehun-ssi ditarik photographernya begitu selesai pemotretan."

Itu bukan staff perempuan yang ditanyai Chanyeol, itu seorang staff pria yang tengah melipat payung lampu atau entah apa itu namanya Chanyeol tidak peduli tak jauh dari tempatnya, sedangkan staff perempuan tadi merengut tak suka, sepertinya kehilangan mood atau bagaimana.

"Sehun-ssi dibawa Mr. Lu baru saja, mung-"

"Kau mencari Sehunie?"

Staff perempuan itu kembali mengerang saat rekannya yang lain menyerobot tepat ditengah tengah mereka, Chanyeol menahan tawa dibuatnya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih." geramnya.

Staff pria dihadapannya mengangkat bahu acuh lalu kembali menghadap Chanyeol untuk bertanya.

"Kau mencari Sehunie kan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis tidak suka dengan panggilan akrab pria itu, tapi kemudian kerutan itu hilang seiring pemahaman tentang profesi Sehun yang memungkinkan untuk wanita itu dekat dengan staffnya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau temannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sabar, meskipun dalam hati sudah ingin menceburkan pria ini ke rawa rawa. Staff perempuan tadi sudah pergi sedari tadi karena di acuhkan.

"Dia dan Mr. Lu pergi ke rooftop, tadi aku berpapasan dengan mereka. Sehunie terlihat tidak nyaman karena ditarik oleh Mr. Lu, sebenarnya aku ingin menolong tapi mau bagaimana, jabatan Mr. Lu lebih tinggi dariku sih." pria itu mengangkat bahunya kembali, "Sebaiknya kau bergegas."

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, bayangan dirinya menyeret pria ini ke rawa rawa hilang sudah. Chanyeol berterima kasih lalu segera berlari menuju lift. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Mr. Lu? Apa itu Luhan?" gumamnya khawatir sembari mengetuk ketukkan sepatunya ke lantai tidak sabar.

 **"_StarLight_"**

"Sekarang apa?"

Sehun bertanya dengan nada tenang sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Kulitnya itu sensitif sekali, dan di cengkeram begitu kuat oleh Luhan membuat pergelangan tangannya merah!

"Aku akan menjelaskan segalanya, Hunna." ucap Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya datar, "Okay."

"Pertama, aku benar benar minta maaf. Kedua, hubunganku dengan Xiumin tidak seperti dulu, aku tidak mencintainya lagi, Sehun."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pertama, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau angkat kaki dari hidupku, dan kedua," Sehun menelan ludahnya, tampak tak ingin mengucapkan lanjutannya karena itu suara yang keluar selanjutnya hanya berupa sebuah bisikan, "Tidak mencintainya lagi? Berarti dulu kau pernah mencintainya, Luhan."

Luhan melangkah mendekat dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun." jujurnya.

Sehun merasakan dentuman tak lazim di jantungnya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa dengan perasaan itu, Luhan telah mengecewakannya.

"Pernah dan lagi, Luhan. Kau pernah mencintaiku dulu dan kau mencintaiku lagi. Seharusnya tidak jadi masalah, tapi aku terlanjur kecewa dengan fakta kau pernah berhenti mencintaiku."

Sehun berucap lamat lamat dengan suara yang menyakitkan, seolah olah berusaha meresapi setiap luka dari patah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maka dari itu aku kembali, Sehun. Untuk menuntaskan segalanya."

Sehun membebaskan pundaknya dari jemari Luhan dan melangkah mundur. Dia ingin menjaga jarak, baik raganya maupun hatinya.

"Aku sudah terlalu kotor dan buruk, jangan buat aku semakin tak berharga dengan merebut milik orang lain, Luhan. Xiumin sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu."

Luhan menatapnya frustasi, tangannya mengepal karena kekeraskepalaan Sehun. Seharusnya wanita itu hanya perlu mengangguk lalu Sehun dan dirinya akan kembali menjalin hubungan dan bahagia. Luhan tahu, Sehun masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya, dan Luhan akan terus mencoba hingga Sehun mengerti dan luluh.

"Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi, aku ju-"

"AKU YANG TIDAK INGIN LUHAN!"

Luhan tersentak dengan bentakan Sehun, pun dengan wajah wanita itu yang memerah dan air mata di kedua belah pipinya.

"Terlalu menyakitkan mengulang kenangan itu bersama orang yang bahkan malu untuk menceritakanku pada siapapun!"

Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun dan menghempaskannya kedindung, mengungkung perempuan itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku." lirih Sehun sambil mendorong bahu Luhan.

Sungguh, Sehun tidak ingin menangis apalagi dihadapan Luhan. Dia masih mencintai Luhan, itulah fakta yang tidak bisa dia terima. Pria itu telah menyakitinya, lebih lagi Luhan juga telah mendapat wanita yang baik dan begitu mencintainya, lalu kenapa Luhan kembali melirik Sehun yang bahkan telah dia buang?

"Tidak, sebelum kau menerimaku kembali." tegas Luhan.

"Kau menjadi seperti dirimu yang dulu, egois yang pemaksa."

Luhan harusnya senang, dulu Sehun sering mengatakan hal itu padanya bersama pelukan dan kecupan kecil yang selalu didapati dari bibir cherry kekasihnya itu, tapi tidak, tidak saat Sehun kini malah menatapnya tanpa kegembiraan, dan hal itu membakar emosinya.

Luhan mencengkeram rahang Sehun dan meraup bibirnya dengan kasar, tak dipedulikan bagaimana Sehun menolak bahkan saat merasakan basah dan rasa asin yang masuk ke indera pengecapnya, Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli. Baru saat hantaman keras yang didapati Luhan dan rasa nyeri berdenyut di pipi kanannya membuatnya berhenti dan menatap tajam sisi kirinya.

Tatapan tajamnya luntur terganti oleh kaget dan dentuman tak nyaman juga rasa rindu yang asing. Disana berdiri seseorang yang amat dia kenal, sedang merengkuh Sehun yang tersedu karena tangis. Mungkin jika itu orang lain, Luhan tak akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk melayangkan pukulan, itu akan terjadi jika dihadapannya bukan Chanyeol. Sahabatnya yang dulu selalu menatapnya dengan konyol, bukan seperti ini.

"Chanyeol." gumam Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

Sudah lama sekali, dia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu telah berubah, dia tidak lagi seorang pemuda bodoh yang senang menebar senyum, dia telah menjadi orang hebat yang sering Luhan dengar dari teman temannya.

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu, brengsek."

Luhan membatu, Chanyeol tidak akan menyumpahinya dulu, dan pria itu melakukannya sekarang.

"Chanyeol-ah." desah Luhan.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, wanita itu mencengkeram mantel di bagian dadanya dengan kuat hingga Chanyeol dapat melihat buku jarinya memutih. Dia harus mengesampingkan amarahnya dan segera membawa Sehun pergi.

"Jangan ganggu Sehun lagi, jangan pernah sentuh Sehun seujung jaripun, atau aku akan menemuimu dan mematahkan setiap tulangmu, bajingan."

Chanyeol menggendong Sehun dan berlalu melewati pintu atap tanpa sekalipun menoleh, mengabaikan Luhan yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan dan rasa bersalah.

 **-Starlight-**

Segera setelah Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke apartementnya, tangis wanita itu kembali pecah. Sehun menenggelamkan diri dalam pangkuan Chanyeol, meringkuk untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari sosok tegap itu.

Chanyeol sendiri melingkarkan lengannya untuk menjaga Sehun tetap dalam rengkuhannya, bibirnya mengecup kecil pucuk kepala Sehun tanpa berkata apapun.

Dia sejujurnya juga kaget karena kedatangan Luhan yang tiba tiba. Lalu sebersit pemikiran melintas dikepalanya, dua hari lalu dia menemukan Sehun menangis, pasti karena pertemuan dengan Luhan, jadi hal ini yang disembunyikan Sehun saat itu.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak mau hidup lagi." Sehun berucap dengan suara sesak yang menyakiti Chanyeol.

"Tidak Sehun, jangan katakan itu."

Chanyeol pernah mendengar Sehun mengatakannya, saat itu Chanyeol hanya menganggap Sehun berucap karena rasa sakitnya, tapi kemudian dia mendapati Sehun terendam di bathtube dengan air berwarna merah karena goresan panjang di tangannya. Dan kini Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan matanya dari Sehun, tidak hingga dia bisa memastikan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tidak mau kembali padanya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, berani sekali Luhan meminta Sehun kembali setelah semua yang dilakukan Luhan, batinnya.

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bertemu Luhan, pertemuan terakhirnya hanya membuahkan memar di tangannya karena hantaman yang dia berikan sebagai hadiah perpisahan pada Luhan. Tapi bisa dia pastikan, Luhan tidak sama lagi seperti Luhan yang dulu, tidak sama seperti sahabat yang dia kenal dulu. Karena Luhan sahabatnya tidak akan membuang Sehun begitu saja. Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu bukan karena dasar, tapi dia telah melihat sendiri seberapa brengseknya pria itu pada Sehun.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

 **-StarLight-**

 _"Menjauhlah dear, aku harus memasak."_

 _Sehun berucap untuk kesekian kalinya, namun rengkuhan di pinggangnya tak juga melonggar, kakinya malah dibelit oleh Luhan alih alih dilepaskan._

 _"Aku tahu ini akhir pekan, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menjadi gulingmu sepanjang hari." kata Sehun dengan nada geli._

 _Luhan ini di depan orang orang, dia adalah seorang egois menyebalkan, tapi siapa sangka pemuda ini bisa jadi semanis ini pada Sehun?_

 _"Tidurlah lebih lama, aku tahu kau lelah, hunna."_

 _Sehun mencibir, memang siapa yang menungganginya hingga tiga dini hari jika bukan Luhan? Dan pemuda itu malah mengatakan sesuatu seperti tadi seolah mereka tidak saling menjamah beberapa jam yang lalu._

 _"Aku harus memberi makan anak anak kita, Lu,"_

 _Luhan berdecak kesal sambil melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu berbalik memunggungi Sehun, ngambek ternyata._

 _Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum mendekati Luhan dan mengecupi bahu telanjang pemudanya._

 _"Hey, aku juga memasak untukmu, bukan hanya untuk mereka."_

 _Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan gumaman kesal yang sulit didengar oleh Sehun, wanita ini memilih bangkit dan mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri, mencoba mengacuhkan Luhan yang telah bangkit duduk menatapnya seolah minta dipungut._

 _"Baiklah baiklah~ aku akan memberimu hadiah nanti jadi hentikan tatapan itu~"_

 _Sehun akhirnya tidak tahan untuk mencubiti pipi Luhan, mungkin jika sahabat sahabat mereka tahu sisi Luhan yang seperti ini, mereka akan muntah karena tingkahnya, namun dimata Sehun, Luhan dengan pandangan seperti tadi benar benar menggemaskan_

 _Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ketika dia rasa pipinya memanas, sungguh, Sehun saat bangun tidur benar benar cantik. Dia kadang mengutuki tingkahnya yang seperti gadis remaja ketika bersama Sehun dan segala keindahannya, efek Sehun tidak juga menghilang setelah sekian lama mereka berhubungan._

 _"Sehabis sarapan, waktuku milikmu, Lu." bujuk Sehun._

 _Luhan langsung memandang Sehun, "Seharian?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Sehun mengangguk setengah geli._

 _Luhan menyeringai dalam hati, dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencuri morning kiss miliknya, tapi kemudian malah umpatan yang dia keluarkan ketika pintu kamarnya terjeblak lebar._

 _"Ibu, kami lapar." ucap salah satunya._

 _Luhan mendesis dan berteriak sambil menunjuk keduanya. "Hey! Makanlah di rumah kalian sendiri! Dan Jongin, ketuk pintu dulu!"_

 _"Mau bagaimana, ibu kami tidur disini sih." sahut Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping Jongin._

 _"Ibu! Kris lapaaar!" satu teriakan terdengar dari arah ruang tengah membuat Luhan semakin kesal._

 _"HEY KRIS! SADAR UMURLAH!"_

 _Sehun melepaskan lengan Luhan disekitar pinggangnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan sambil merangkul lengan Jongin dan Chanyeol._

 _"Ayo anak anak kita tinggalkan ayah kalian yang pemarah itu, kalian ingin sarapan apa?" tanya Sehun._

 _"Aku ingin jajangmyeon."_

 _"Kau gila makan jajangmyeon pagi pagi, Chanyeol?"_

 _Lalu percakapan mereka hanya terdengar sayup sayup seiring langkah kaki yang membawa mereka pergi._

 _"SEHUN BUKAN IBU KALIAN!"_

..

Sehun menghapus air matanya saat ingatan melewati pikirannya, dia merindukan saat saat itu. Tapi kenyataan memang tidak memihaknya. Semua itu tidak mungkin kembali, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi pada hatinya.

Sehun bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur, dia membutuhkan air putih untuk menghilangkan nyeri kepalanya. Namun dia mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan apron biru dan sesuatu dalam panci miliknya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Sehun sebelum menenggak segelas air putih dari dalam kulkas.

Chanyeol menjawab tanpa kaget karena kedatangan Sehun yang tiba tiba, "Tidak, kau belum terlihat baik jadi yaaah."

Sehun merenggut tak suka, dia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol lalu menggesekkan pipinya ke punggung tegap Chanyeol seolah dirinya anak kucing.

"Jangan membolos karenaku, kasihan bawahanmu." rengek Sehun.

"Biarlah, aku bosnya." Chanyeol mencicipi supnya, mengaduknya sekali lagi lalu menepuk tangan Sehun di perutnya. "Hey, ke meja makan."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya lalu berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol kemeja makan. Dia mendudukkan diri sambil memandangi Chanyeol yang mondar mandir menata piring dan lauk. Baru setelah Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya, Sehun menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Chanyeol sendiri memang tidak terbiasa sarapan, kecuali masakan Sehun. Bertahun tahun dia terbiasa dengan masakan Sehun, dan menelan sesuatu di pagi hari tanpa rasa jemari lentik Sehun bukan kebiasaannya lagi. Dia lebih memilih meminum kopi atau teh daripada nasi, Chanyeol itu bisa memasak maka dari itu dia memasakkan sarapan untuk Sehun, mengingat wanita itu sama sekali tidak menelan apapun sejak kemarin, tapi tetap saja dia lebih menyukai sarapan dari Sehun ketimbang apa yang dibuat oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Sarapanlah sesekali, Yeol." ucap Sehun disela kunyahannya.

Chanyeol menaruh cangkir kopinya dan mengangguk tanpa minat. Meski Sehun mengatakannya beribu kali, Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah keheningan berjalan lama. Dia tidak suka keheningan, berbeda dengan Kai yang lebih memilih berkubang di apartementnya selama berjam jam.

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu sendoknya diletakkan dibibir bawahnya sambil bergumam seolah berfikir, "Baik?" ucapnya malah dengan nada bertanya.

Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Kau tahu kan." lanjutnya tanpa niat. "Sup mu enak."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan Sehun menangkap tingkah Chanyeol. Sehun menaruh sendok dan menyingkirkan mangkuknya kesamping, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan merematnya pelan.

"Terimakasih sudah berada disampingku semalam ini, aku tidak tahu akan melakukan apa jika kau tak menemaniku tadi malam."

Chanyeol membalas genggaman Sehun, "Jangan lakukan hal itu, jangan membuatku takut."

"Senang rasanya ada yang mengkhawatirkanku." ucap Sehun dengan senyumannya, "Tapi berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku, kau, kalian tidak akan pernah tahu kapan aku memutuskan pergi, jadi hentikanlah mulai sekarang."

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini, hun. Dan kau tidak akan pernah pergi."

Sehun menampilkan seringainya yang tak pernah sekalipun disukai Chanyeol, Sehun yang seperti ini terlihat putus asa dan tak ingin memperjuangkan apapun, itu yang membuat Chanyeol membenci sisi Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Itu menurut kalian, aku- aku tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya, Chanyeol."

"Bagaimanapun nantinya, kau akan tetap disini." ucap Chanyeol cepat.

Sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol lalu menggeleng pelan, "Yeol, jangan buat aku semakin merasa bersalah. Ini sakitku, tolong jangan mencoba merasakannya. Biarlah ini jadi dosaku, hiduplah seperti dirimu sebelum bertemu denganku."

"Aku ini sebenarnya apa hun? Aku hanya ingin mendukungmu, menemanimu tapi kau selalu mendorongku menjauh! Aku melakukan segala hal untukmu, tidak bisakah kau membalasku hanya dengan tetap hidup?!" bentak Chanyeol.

Suara Chanyeol menggema di apartement yang sepi, Sehun menangkapnya dengan jelas, bagaimana bunyi detik jarum jam, bagaimana tetesan air karena keran yang tidak tertutup sempurna dan juga bagaimana suara Chanyeol yang sarat akan keputusasaan. Tapi Sehun bisa apa? Dia sama putus asanya dengan Chanyeol, bahkan lebih. Sehun telah menanggung dosa masa lalunya, dan sekarang dia juga harus bisa membuat sahabatnya berhenti mengurusi rasa sakitnya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah." bisik Sehun.

"Fuck!" bentak Chanyeol dan menggebrak meja makan.

Sehun tetap bergeming, meskipun air matanya telah menggunung di sudut matanya, dia tak juga bereaksi. Dia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol lebih terluka, dia ingin menanggungnya sendiri.

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia tidak ingin membayangkan hal hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sehun. Bayangan Sehun yang merenggang nyawa waktu lalu selalu terasa mencekiknya, dia tidak sanggup lagi jika harus berhadapan dengan hal yang serupa. Chanyeol hanya ingin melihat kebahagiaan Sehun, terlepas dirinya ada dalam kebahagiaan itu atau tidak. Dia tulus ingin Sehun bebas dari bayangan masa lalunya, tapi wanita itu terus mendorongnya, menginginkan Chanyeol untuk berhenti menyentuh rasa sakitnya, agar Sehun bisa meresapi setiap goresan luka dalam dirinya. Itu yang membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Kali ini, Chanyeol harus mendinginkan pikirannya.

"Kau tahu dari awal bagaimana tekanan yang kurasakan, Yeol. Kau mengerti."

Chanyeol mangatupkan giginya dengan emosi, dia bukannya tidak tahu, seperti ucapan Sehun tadi, Chanyeol mengerti beban pikiran Sehun. Maka dari itu, pembicaraan tentang inilah yang dihindarinya.

Sehun mendesah saat melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu, dia tidak akan pernah berjanji jika itu tidak bisa dilakukannya, dan bertahan hidup dengan semua beban psikologis ini tidak termasuk dalam janji yang Sehun ucapkan. Wanita ini bangkit, menyambar tasnya di ruang tengah dan melangkah pergi dari apartement Chanyeol.

 **-StarLight-**

Sehun mendesah karena deringan ponselnya yang tak lelah berbunyi. Ini sudah kali ke enam Sehun mengabaikan panggilan orang itu, Sehun tidak ingin mengangkat teleponnya lalu berakhir dengan Sehun yang memaki maki dengan suara menahan tangis yang menjijikkan. Dia hanya ingin menikmati pagi harinya dengan duduk ditaman dan merenungi banyak hal, atau mungkin menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada semilir angin yang sedari tadi memainkan anak rambutnya.

Tapi panggilan dari Luhan telah merusak pagi tenangnya, tidak tahukah Luhan kalau Sehun hanya ingin berhenti berkejaran dengan masa lalunya? Sehun telah dengan tegas menolak Luhan, tapi Luhan terlalu mengenal dirinya, satu hal yang dia syukuri dulu dan dikutuknya kini, Luhan tahu, kalau Sehun masih mencintainya, itu yang membuat Sehun lelah.

Dia tidak bisa berdamai dengan perasaannya pada Luhan selama ini. Bagi Sehun, setelah dia kehilangan segalanya, kebahagiaan adalah kepalsuan. Hal itu akan datang kemudian pergi dengan begitu kejam.

Sehun tersentak kala menoleh dan mendapati Kai memandangnya dengan senyum khasnya yang biasa. Sehun merutuki kebiasaan Kai yang selalu tahu dimana keberadaan Sehun.

"Aku melihat kau mengabaikan panggilan dari seseorang bernama Luhan." ucap Kai tenang.

Sehun mendesah karena ketenangan Kai. Dia telah mengenal Kai jauh lebih lama dari Kris dan Chanyeol. Kai adalah sahabatnya sejak SD, dialah yang menenangkannya saat keluarganya berseteru, Kai yang memeluk tubuh kecil Sehun saat ayahnya mengumpat dan memukulinya, membuat Kai yang menerima lebam yang harusnya diterima Sehun, dan karena itu, Sehun tidak merasa harus menyembunyikan apapun pada Kai.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kai lembut.

Dia membawa Sehun kepelukannya, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kai dapat melihat kegelisahan Sehun. Dan memeluknya seperti ini, Kai berhatap dapat menyalurkan kekuatannya.

"Dia memintamu kembali padanya." kata Kai.

Sehun meremat jaket disisi dada Kai seiring tangisnya yang muncul. Kai terlalu mengerti.

"Aku tidak sanggup, aku selalu mengingat dosaku setiap saat, dan Luhan dengan mudah memintaku kembali." ucap Sehun disela isakannya.

Kai merasakan dadanya kebas, rasa sesak itu datang lagi. Sehun yang menangis adalah hal paling dihindari olehnya. Tapi sibrengsek itu dengan mudah menjatuhkan air mata yang mati matian Kai jaga agar tidak menetes.

"Itu bukan salahmu." ucap Kai.

"Rasanya sakit sekali, aku ingin berhenti, Kai."

Kai merasakan kedua matanya memanas, dia memang tidak melihat dengan langsung bagaimana Sehun melewati maut, Chanyeol yang pertama melihatnya, tapi Jongin rasa dia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Katakan padaku saat kau ingin berhenti." ucap Kai tenang.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dan penuh air mata saat mendengar ucapan Kai. Kai memandangnya dengan senyum teduhnya, jemarinya yang besar menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sehun, lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Katakan dan aku akan mengikutimu, aku akan berhenti bersamamu."

Lalu Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Sehun dengan lembut. Air mata Sehun kembali mengalir. Dia merasakan bagaimana tulusnya Kai. Jika orang lain memintanya untuk bertahan, Kai malah dengan bodoh mengatakan dia akan mengikuti Sehun.

"Bajingan bodoh." ucap Sehun saat ciuman keduanya terlepas, air matanya menetes kembali mengingat begitu banyak pengorbanan Kai saat mereka masih kecil, "Kau bodoh sekali, Jongin brengsek."

Kai tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilan Sehun untuknya, dia merindukan Sehun yang memanggilnya Jongin dan mengikutinya dengan senyuman lebar, masa masa sebelum wanita ini bertemu Luhan.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu." ucap Kai sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Jemari Sehun terangkat dan melingkari leher Kai, air matanya tak henti mengalir, rasanya perih. Andai saja Sehun jatuh cinta pada Kai, semua tidak akan serumit ini.

Andai saja.

 **-StarLight-**

 _"Dasar jalang! Matilah kau dengan anak harammu itu!"_

 _Sehun menjerit saat ayahnya memukuli tubuh ibunya yang tak sadarkan diri, entah hanya pingsan atau bahkan sudah merenggang nyawa. Tenggorokannya sakit tak dipedulikan, matanya memandang nanar darah yang merembes dari dahi sang ibu._

 _"Ayah! Hentikan!"_

 _Pelukan yang dulu dia rasakan dari ayahnya tidak akan pernah ada lagi, nyatanya sekarang yang dia dapatkan hanya rasa sakit karena ayahnya menendang tubuhnya. Sungguh, Sehun ikhlas jika dia akhirnya berakhir seperti ini. Setidaknya dia pernah merasakan kebahagiaan karena ibunya._

 _"Paman hentikan!"_

 _Sehun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara sahabatnya. Ayahnya berhenti menendanginya dan malah menarik Jongin lalu menghempaskan tubuh Jongin ke tembok, Sehun membatu, yang bisa dia dengar hanya suara rintihan Jongin yang tubuhnya dipukuli oleh balok kayu._

 _"Jongin." gumamnya lirih. Jongin yang biasanya melindungi dirinya kini terbaring pasrah menerima perlakuan ayahnya membuat Sehun kembali menangis. Perasaan tidak berdaya yang sangat dibencinya muncul ketika dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Jongin._

 _Disisi lain, Jongin dapat merasakan darah yang merembes dan luka yang terbuat di punggungnya, dia terlalu kecil untuk membalas ayah Sehun, Jongin rasa dia tidak bisa lagi melindungi Sehun. Jongin hanya ingin menjaga senyuman Sehun, orang tuanya pun setuju jika Sehun tinggal dirumahnya, tapi gadis itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan ibu dan ayahnya. Sekarang Jongin menyesal tidak meminta Sehun lebih keras jika tahu begini akhirnya._

 _'Dorr'_

 _Jongin membuka matanya kaget saat mendengar suara tembakan. Pupilnya melebar melihat tubuh ayah Sehun tersungkur dengan titik merah yang kemudian membesar di bagian dadanya, bergantian dengan tubuh penuh luka Sehun yang jatuh terduduk._

 _Jongin dengan susah payah berdiri menghampiri Sehun, direbutnya pistol yang berada digenggaman Sehun, ayah Sehun adalah seorang polisi maka dari itu Jongin tidak heran darimana Sehun mendapatkannya._

 _"Tidak apa apa Sehun, semua akan baik baik saja." gumam Jongin menenangkan Sehun yang bergetar di pelukannya._

 _"Jongin." bisikan Sehun tertangkap jelas oleh Jongin._

 _"Aku disini, tidak apa apa."_

Kai membuka matanya kaget ketika mimpi itu terbayang. Dia mengusap keringat di dahinya sembari mencoba menangkan diri dan mengatur nafasnya. Kejadian itu telah terjadi bertahun tahun lalu tapi ada kalanya ingatan itu kembali datang ke dalam mimpinya bersamaan dengan rangkaian kenangan yang lain.

Kai menejamkan matanya, mencoba kembali mengingat peristiwa pahit yang menghancurkan Sehun.

Saat itu, mereka masih berada di semester tiga, Kai sedang sibuk sibuknya hingga tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengunjungi sahabatnya, dia sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk buku sastra miliknya saat pintu apartementnya diketuk.

Dengan mengerang karena rasa pegal di lehernya, Kai bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Ketika dia telah membukanya, terlihat Sehun dengan mata merah dan bekas air mata di pipinya tersenyum lemah kepada Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan Sehun, cepat masuk."

Jongin menuntun Sehun dengan sabar dan mendudukkannya ke sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ada apa?"

Kai bertanya tenang meski dalam hatinya tengah berteriak ketakutan, dua hari lalu Sehun di temukan Chanyeol dengan luka terbuka di pergelangan tangannya, baru kemarin wanita itu keluar Rumah Sakit tapi Sehun telah menampakkan diri di depan apartementnya dengan keadaan kacau.

"Aku hamil." ucap Sehun lemah, "Maaf baru memberitahumu."

Lima detik, Kai tidak bereaksi apa apa. Itu membuat Sehun semakin gelisah, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, takut jika Kai menganggapnya pelacur dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jika itu yang kau pikirkan." ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk.

"Lalu, kau telah memeriksakannya? Mau pergi ke dokter kandungan bersama Ayah?" tanya Jongin masih dengan senyumnya.

Sehun tak kuasa menahan tangis. Dia menghambur ke pelukan Jongin dan berucap terima kasih berkali kali.

Kai kembali ke kesadarannya, dia mengusap matanya dan mendesah lelah. Beban Sehun sungguh berat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana malam malam yang dilewati Sehun seorang diri. Bagaimana Sehun menanggung semua ini?

 **-StarLight-**

Kali ini Sehun tengah berada di rooftop bar starlight, jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, tapi Sehun masih enggan beranjak. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya terduduk di sebuah sofa merah yang menjadi saksi beberapa kenangannya bersama Luhan.

Sehun mengenal Luhan sejak kelas satu SMA, mereka memutuskan menjalin hubungan setahun setelahnya. Latar belakang Sehun yang buruk dan rasa muak Luhan terhadap keluarganya membuat mereka nyaman dan mengarungi dunia gemerlap bersama. Dengan Kai, sahabatnya, Chanyeol sahabat Luhan dan Kris teman sekelas yang terasa seperti telah saling mengenal selama bertahun tahun, mereka berlima mengarungi gemerlap malam bersama, mencurahkan rasa layaknya keluarga.

Kembali, Sehun mengurut peristiwa peristiwa yang menjadikan keadaan sebegini menekan. Seperti malam malam sebelumnya, dia mengenang segalanya.

 _ **Tbc.**_

 _ **Eak pas banget aku nge-tbc-innya hoho**_

 _ **Mulai chapter depan bakal mulai flashbacknya, bagi yang penasaran gimana sih Luhan-Sehun bisa putus ditunggu di chapter depan ya. Kok aku ngerasa kampret banget yak :V :V**_

 _ **Di chapter ini udah ketahuan kalo Sehun hamil, entah entar Luhan tau atau enggak ditunggu lagi ya chapter depan :v**_

 _ **Sehun itu nyoba bunuh diri bukan cuma gara gara putus sama Luhan, kesannya receh banget mentalnya kalo cuma diputusin terus main silet silet tangan cem anak alay hoho #apaini tapi ada suatu hal yang bikin dia tertekan, hal apa? Ditunggu chapter depan yak :v**_

 _ **Hubungan Sehun-Kris entar niatku emang engga aku buat romance, tp lebih kaya bro-sist an, jadi mohon maaf yak yang ngarepin pairnya KRISHUN**_

 _ **Oh, yang tanya lemon, tenang yak, tunggu di chapter depan, #apaandah**_

 _ **Yang tanya lemonnya, bakal ada kok tapi entah di chapter berapa munculnya.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo ngebosenin, ini emang sengaja dibuat alurnya lambat dulu, kalo kecepetan ntar takutnya feelnya nggak kerasa. Biasalah akukan author newbie jadi banyak kekhawatiran.**_

 _ **Mohon sarannya bagi para readers-nim #bungkukbungkuk**_

 _ **Akhir kata.**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
